Legendary Inheritance
by Nikari87
Summary: Akatsuki is on the move and Naruto has finally returned from his 5 years of training with the Pervy Sage. Has he become strong enough to go head to head against an evil that threatens to destroy the world as we know it? Rated M for future violence, langua


Title: Legendary Inheritance

**Title:** Legendary Inheritance

**Summary:** Akatsuki is on the move and Naruto has finally returned from his 5 years of training with the Pervy Sage. Has he become strong enough to go head to head against an evil that threatens to destroy the world as we know it? Rated M for future violence, language, and yaoi SasuNaru, KakaIru and possible other pairings.

**Need to Know Background Info:** This story takes place 5 ½ years after Jiraiya and Naruto take off to train. Everything that happened in the story up until then is the same. After that I changed it. In the third year Sasuke killed Orochimaru. When that happened the seal was released and Sasuke returned to normal (well as normal as he was before). He is no longer power hungry but he still wishes to hunt down and kill his brother Itachi. Meanwhile, he returns to Konoha and explains what happened. He's put on probation for a year and then allowed to rejoin Team 7. With Naruto absent Sai is assigned as his replacement. The team isn't happy but they've come to accept it.

**Warnings:** This story is based on how my imagination wanted the story to go. There will be a lot of similarities to the original Naruto story but there will also be differences that some people may not like. **1)** Naruto has "matured" in the five years he's been gone. He has somewhat better control over his emotions and is smarter than he was before. Some of this intelligence is what he was hiding when he was younger, the rest he gained through experience. **2)** Certain events that took place in the actual manga will be altered to fit into my evil plans (meaning that ideas and actions that other characters might have performed in the manga will be performed by whoever I want. This isn't to make people angry. It fits into the story I swear!). **3)** I didn't start off this story with the idea of putting yaoi in it but that is how it is starting to cement itself in my mind. I have never attempted to write it before so I might end up chickening out and making sexual encounters vague or enlisting the help of a friend who is actually good at it. It will be SasuxNaru and KakaxIru. Anything major and mouth drooling won't be until later in the story. If you have any preferences for other pairings I'm open to suggestions. **4)** There will be violence in this story and some swearing later on. Also some OOCness even though I'm trying to stick to the characters' personalities as much as possible.

**Reader Help**:There are far too many Naruto fanfictions for me to have read them all. If my story starts to resemble another's in any way please tell me so that I can read it and determine if I should drop it. I have very distinct ideas about where I want my story to go so it might not end up that way but you never know. There is always the possibility that somebody has come up with the same ideas before I did. Reviews are always welcome even the cruel ones (Who knows maybe if they make me angry enough they will help me make my fight scenes more believable. Aaahhh, anger management through writing my own imagined revenge).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series in any way, shape, or form, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**A/N:** The reason this section was so long is because this is my first fanfiction ever and I tend to babble when I'm nervous. I swear to you the babbling before the actual story will be shorter next time.

LHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLH

**Prologue:**

As the sun lifts its head above the horizon, two figures can be seen staring at the distant silhouette of the Hidden Leaf Village. They take notice as the sun's rays clear the early morning fog that blankets the area and watch as the road to Konoha becomes clearer. They each take this image and memorize every detail. This is a moment that neither want to forget for they know that this peaceful image is not going to last. Sighing one of the hooded figures shakes himself from his musings and turns to his companion.

"It's hard to imagine that fighting and heartache ever touches this place doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"The time has arrived Naruto. The war has finally begun. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. When will you be leaving Ero-sannin?"

"As soon as possible. With Akatsuki on the move it's going to be hard enough trying to stay one step ahead of them. Even with all of the information we've gathered it's still not enough to stop them. There's still too much we don't know."

"I don't like this! We shouldn't be splitting up Old Man. We've been working together for the past 5 ½ years. You're going to need my skills if you're going anywhere near Akatsuki."

"Hey, cut it with the nicknames already. Besides, we've been over this before Naruto. If it were any of the other seven Akatsuki members I wouldn't hesitate to let you come along but there are still three we know next to nothing about. There are too many unknown variables to have you come along. We're trying to make this hard for them, not easy Naruto."

"Ugh! I know th-wait three members? I thought there were only two left that we didn't know anything about. Who's the third?"

"Tobi-"

"What!? But we've already gathered information about him. He's the groupie the other members used to fill in the gap left behind when Orochimaru left Akatsuki. He's a loudmouth halfwit. I still don't understand how he was ever made a member in the first place."

"Exactly! You for one should know that appearances can be deceiving Naruto. Tell me, how does someone like him not only become a member of Akatsuki but also hold his own among them for so many years without being killed? All of the others are well-known, S-class missing ninjas from the Bingo book but he's not. I'm telling you he's hiding something and we need to figure it out before it's too late. We both have our parts to play in this Naruto. This is mine." A tense moment of silence passes before the smaller built of the two hooded figures finally sighs and relaxes.

"I know you're right sensei but that doesn't mean I have to like it." A glare is sent from the hooded confines of the smaller cloaked figure when a chuckle is heard from the other.

"I'm glad you don't like it but that doesn't change anything. Events are going to happen quickly now. Our choices and the choices of others are going to affect the future of our world as we know it. The information we've gathered and the training you've undergone will be needed soon."

"I know." Came the quiet reply as silence once again fell between the two. Each were soaking up the presence of the other, both not willing to take the first step for they knew that this would be a final goodbye.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, it seemed as if a signal was finally given. Shouldering their packs the smaller of the two began his walk forward on the road leading to the gates of Konoha while the other turned and began his trek in the opposite direction. For a second, both pause as the wind carried their last words to each other.

"Take care Jiraiya-sensei…and thank you."

"Watch your back kid."

And with that they each continued on their chosen paths never once looking back.

LHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLH

A/N: I know this was short but it's only the prologue of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask and please, please, please review. I need at least one person to put in their input before I post the next chapter. See you next time.


End file.
